Olivia de Havilland
Olivia Mary de Havilland is a recurring character on the first season of ''Feud''. She is an British-American actress who was one of the leading movie stars during the golden age of Classical Hollywood, and was close friends with fellow actress Bette Davis. She is portrayed by Catherine Zeta-Jones.Ryan Murphy FX Series ‘Feud’ Sets Tim Minear As Co-Showrunner, Adds Jackie Hoffman To Cast Biography Pilot Olivia is first shown at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, California in 1978, doing an interview for a documentary about Bette Davis and Joan Crawford. She explains that there was never a rivalry as great as theirs, and that they hated each other for nearly half a century, but everyone loved them for it. She talks about Joan Crawford first and reveals that Joan's real name is actually Lucille LeSueur. She says that although Joan was raised in utter squalor, and was forced to scrub toilets before coming to Hollywood, she grew up to be one of the greatest stars of all time. Olivia confesses that in the peak of the Great Depression, when she first started out as an actress, Joan was the woman that every man wanted and that every woman wanted to be. Next, she talks about Bette Davis, one of her close friends, and admits that she was the single greatest actress Hollywood has ever known. She explains that during the war, Bette played all the best roles, and played them with a ballsy intensity that no other actor would dare to attempt. Olivia goes on to say that the two women only ever made one film together, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, but what happened during and after that movie was a feud of biblical proportions. The interviewer, Adam, then asks what was behind the feud and why the women hated each other so much, to which Olivia responds that feuds are never about hate, but rather about pain. The Other Woman Olivia joins her friend, Joan Blondell, for a joint interview for the documentary. She explains to Adam that she had no idea that Bette and Joan, both good friends of hers, were being so cruelly manipulated and pitted against each other by men in Hollywood. She admits that she was totally unaware of the feud between the two actresses until several years later, and she was furious when she found out. Blondell comments that women didn't have any power back then, and that she and Olivia couldn't have done anything to mend the feud, and Olivia agrees, adding that this all happened before the modern women's liberation movement, which she so greatly admires. She compares the situation to the current events in 1978, telling Adam to imagine if the industry tried to pit Jane Fonda against Dyan Cannon. She explains that the women would certainly revolt, but Blondell disagrees, claiming that nothing has changed and that no matter what, women will always pick at each other when they're cornered. Appearances Bette and Joan (6/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman * 1.04 - More, or Less * 1.05 - And The Winner Is... (The Oscars of 1963) * 1.07 - Abandoned! * 1.08 - You Mean All This Time We Could Have Been Friends? Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= OliviaCharPromo.jpg Olivia_Char_Promo.jpeg Olivia Poster.jpeg Olivia Pilot.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Olivia Still.jpg Bette and Olivia Still.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Pilot Pilot_5.png Pilot_6.png Pilot_7.png Pilot_8.png Pilot_9.png Pilot_10.png Pilot_11.png Pilot_12.png Pilot_13.png Pilot_16.png Pilot_17.png Pilot_18.png Pilot_22.png Pilot_23.png Pilot_24.png Pilot_25.png Pilot_26.png Pilot_27.png Pilot_28.png Pilot_29.png Pilot_32.png Pilot_33.png |-|Gifs= OneFilmTogether.gif Biblical-1.gif OhNo.gif Videos Stars Feud Season 1 Promo FX|Fourth Teaser for Bette and Joan Cast Spotlight FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|Seventh Teaser for Bette and Joan Naked Rancor FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Official Trailer FX HD|First Official Trailer for Bette and Joan Win FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|Seventeenth Teaser for Bette and Joan Spotlight FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX|Twenty-first Teaser for Bette and Joan Inside FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 First Look FX|Bette and Joan First Look And the Winner is… Season 1 Ep. 5 Trailer FEUD Bette and Joan|"And The Winner Is..." Ep. 5 Trailer References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters